Like Brother, Like Sister
by BroadwayIsMyPurposeInLife
Summary: Racetrack Higgins. The wisecracking gambler who everyone loves. But, none of the Newsies know who Anthony Higgins is. A boy who’s father divided he wasn’t good enough for him after the only mother Anthony had known died. A boy who ran from his sister because of. So when Maria Higgins appears one night, no one thought to strap in for the ride.
1. The World Rewritten

_Years Ago_

A boy sat at his piano with his twin sister. Writing music. Singing songs they had hand written on their own. Quite impressive for 2 children some might say. These children _had_ a fine life. But nothing can last forever. When the twins were each 5 years old respectively, they would start mourning the death of the only mother they'd ever know. She was a kind woman- beautiful too. With her long dirty blonde hair and strikingly deep blue eyes. She had love her family as much as one could ever. She had been born in Italy, fell in love, and ran off to America with a young man who would soon be the father to her two lovely children. But that wasn't enough reason for the sickness she had had to stop in the proses of taking her life.

Shortly after this unfortunate event that would haunt the children for ages, everything changed. Their father was the opposite of their glorious mother. He had shaggy brown hair and glowing green eyes. A drunk became of the man after his beloved wife died. This drunkenness lead to having his children bear the weight of his anger. He was too drunk to clean his house that used to be a home. Too drunk to make his own meals. Too drunk to love his children. This showed in the bruises they wore. There were some night when the man couldn't control himself. When the man didn't want to control himself. This was one such a night.

The children had just finished their chores for the day and sat down at the old betten down piano to write songs of a life different for their own at the time. Little did they know their father had too much to drink that night and was watching them from the hall. He yelled at them. Telling them they were useless. He blamed them for his lovers death at first. But once the man realized he could have people afraid of him. Everything changed.

He marched up to the terrified children and grasped the girls arm. The boy tried to yank his sibling from his fathers but his grip was too strong. The boy was rewarded for his efforts by a slap in the face that sent the small child onto the ground where he cradled his cheek. The girl ripped herself from grasp on her arm and ran to her bother. The two children cowered togeather that night like they had so many nights before.

The man made an effort to grab the girl again but was too drunk to see what he was doing. He instead, got ahold of the boy and ripped him out of his sisters embrace. The cries of two children were herd. The mad started kicking his son who was cowering in the fetal position on the ground.

The boys arms moved firm over his head for a second. Long enough to see his twin start to move toward the older man. He shook his head to her. She couldn't get hurt. Not again. The mad had taking a liking to her. If the boy had anything to say about it, that would stop. Ever since the abuse has started, he had protected his sister. He could always do so but she has so many fewer bruises then he and the boy took pride in that. While their father went out to work, after the chores had been donethey would sit at their piano and write. When the old man returned he would drink. Then- if he hadn't passed out from the intoxication- he would beat the life out of his children. Because of this, the boy otter got in the way of his abuses toward his sister. That only gave him a worse beating than the one he was about to receive.

This first time their father had hurt her she hadn't been out of bed for a week. The boy would never let that happen again. Not until he was dead. After an hour of the mans punches, kicks, and words that hurt more than the puches and kicks ever would toward his son and the girls screams, the man finally stoped. The boy lay there in pain. The mad said a final warning to the pair of children and retired to his bedroom.

The girl practically ran to her brother. "Anthony?" She shook the boy and spoke gently. "Anthony, sei brava?"

"Sí" Anthony barley mumbled.

The girl almost laughed in relief. "Pensi di poter camminare?" Her brother had saved her life so many times. Now it was her turn to save his.

"Non lo so- non lo so. Maria, fa male. Fa male." Anthony replied. Tear we're now steaming down his young face. No one should ever have to deal with such pain.

"Lo so. Lo so. Ora vediamo do farti salire fuori da questo piano, va bene?" Maria placed her hand on the small of Anthonys back and helped him to his feet. He whimpered and her heart broke. Whispering words of encouragement the whole way, she lead he brother to the door of their home.

"Dobbiamo lasciare adesso Anthony."

"No, non possiamo"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Ti ucciderá, Anthony! Sai Che lo fará se non andiamo via."

Anthony shook his head. "Saprá se entrambi siamo partiti. Lui verrá dopo di noi." He states weakly.

Maria thought for a second about what to do to save her beaten brother. "Puoi camminare da soli?"

"Penso che sia così..."

"Allora partirete. Lo resterò." Maria said definitely.

Anthony moved out from under the arm around his shoulders and stood in front of Maria. "Maria, no! Non posso lasciart!" He still had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were wet.

"Si, puoi. E lo farai. Fugherò domani. Lasci subito. Trovare una nuova casa per noi. Ti troverò. Promettere " Maria leaned her forehead against her brothers and tears were shed from both eyes. She kissed his fire head. "To voglio bene fratello."

"Ti amo anche, mia sorella." Anthony Higgins looked out at the streets he now called his home. He shared one last hug with his sister, Maria Higgins, then set off into a new life.

 _Present day_

Racetrack Higgins sat up in bed. Terrified at the nightmare he had just had. No it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. A memory of when his life has been rewritten. No one in the newsboys lodging house heard the quiet whisper of a brother who misses and longs for his sister.

" _Come home to me, sorella..."_


	2. You Will Come And Find Me Again

**I apologize in advance for all the newsies accents**

The lodging house is always loud. Weather it's one of the boys arguing with another, someone having a nightmare (which happens unfortunately often,) or just a group of adolescent boys ruff housing. Race was ALWAYS one of the loudest. Always screaming about someone stealing from him and being- well, a boy! So when he was suddenly extremely quiet one morning, all the boys took notice.

Race sat silently on his bed lacing up his worn out, two-sizes-too-small boots. Jack came and sat next to him.

"Whats da matta wit you?" Jack asked accusingly.

Race shrugged, still silent. Race tried to sit up to grab his cigar but Jack grabbed his arm and kept him down so he couldn't stand. Jack wouldn't let him stand until Race said something.

"'S jist a nightmare, Jack. Woke up in da middle of da night. Nothin' to get you'se panties in a twist ova." Race said, obviously annoyed by the situation.

Jack dropped his arm with a sorry look on his face. He knew well how bad Race's nightmares could be. Even though his arm had been released, Race did not move from his seated place on the bed. He stared at the floor.

"Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Jack asked quietly.

"Nah Jackie, I'm fine. Jist a lil' tired. I'll be a'right."

"Ya sure, Racer?" Jacks response was a nod. Both boys stood up and walked out the door and joined the rest of the newsies for their regular walk to the distribution center. Race faked a smile the whole way until he felt that didn't have to fake it anymore.

"Eh Romeo!" He called to his friend. "Wat da ya say 'bout headin' ova to Medda's after woik taday? Hoird dat she's got a real beauty perfomin' a few 'riginal songs!"

"Sure Race. S' long as ya ain't hollering at dat goil to much." The shorter boy replied. He was a mocha skinned, with brown hair and eyes.

Race scoffed and rolled his eyes at the comment "I ain't promisin' nothing, kid. If she's anytin' like da beauties we all know what's da come." Race had pretended to like the Bowery Beauties for a long time. He never actually found girls that appealing truthfully. He was gay. And he liked his best friend. Why is nothing ever simple?

"Hey how many a ya are goin' ta Medda's tonight?" Race yelled over the chaos. Almost all the boys raised their hands.

The bell signifing the headline was being raised went off. _Stray Animal count up to 150._ Now that was a crappy headline. Most of the boys groaned or yelled profanities at the board displaying the rotten headline.

The boys lined up to grab their papers. Oscar and Morris didn't give them any trouble until they reached the window. That was when all hell broke loose. The boys teased the brothers and Weasel like they always did.

Race walked up to the window. "Hey Weasel, ya tink ya could make dese two bums take a showa ev'ry once an' a while? Dey really stink in more ways dan one."

"Shut up an move along. How many papes?" Oscar asked snidely.

"The usual." Race said nonchalantly. He was used to the Delanceys.

The rest of the boys got their papes. All while teasing the workers of course. Exiting the center, they went to their respective selling spots. Race took the long trek over the Brooklyn Bridge to get to Sheepshead Racetrack. The place he was appropriately named after.

He sold on the way. He passed Medda's theater to see the lovely woman outside.

"Hi Racetrack. How are you on this fine evening?" Said the woman who was the most of a mother most of the newsies had.

"I'm doing a'right Miss Medda. Nice to see ya." Race smiled a genuine smile. After his dream last night, he enjoyed seeing one of the only people who didn't think of him as a lousy street rat.

"You are coming tonight correct? I have a performance I think you'll want to see." She smiled a smile that would make anyone's heart smile as well.

"I was already planin' on comin' wit some a da boys but now, how could I eva refuse?" He smirked. "See ya lata Miss."

"See you tonight, Racetrack!"

He walked the rest of the way to his selling spot and watched the races after selling all his papers. He was about to head out of Sheepshead when a boy plopped next to him on the bench he was sitting on.

"Watcha win Racer?" The boy asked.

Race turned his head to be met with his best friend. Spot Colon. Before Jack was leader of the Manhatten Newsies, Race had pretty much lived in Brooklyn. The old leader didn't like him too much and Race was often kicked out for a few days at a time being the stubborn bastard he is.

Spot- in Races eyes- was perfect. Perfect hair that he wanted to run his hands through. Perfect eyes he wanted to gaze into without feeling guilty of worried about getting caught. Perfect lips that he wanted to kiss. Perfect- let's not go there. Spot probably wasn't even attracted to Race the same way Race was attracted to Spot.

"Pretty good. Not da best. Only won once." Race said. "Me an' da boys are gonna be at Meddas tonight. Wanna join us. Dere is supposed to be dis beauty see tonight. Betta dan da Bowery Beauties..."

"No one betta dan da Beauties." Spot said matter of factly. "Sory but I can't be dere. I got some business to take care of."

"A'right. You'se gonna regret it later." Race said even more matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to Hatten!" Spot said, shoving Race playfully. An act that was supposed to be fun, but made Races heart flutter.

After saying their goodbyes Race set back to his home in Manhattan. He got home right before all the other boys were about to leave and go to Medda's. All the boys left together and arrived together. They had seats all in a clump. The show started right on time.

All the acts were wonderful, like all shows at Medda's theater are. The Medda herself came onstage. The boys clapped.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I have a special performance for you tonight by a young girl who wrote this song herself. Please welcome the Maria and her accompanist. Please enjoy!" Medda has such stage presence that almost no one noticed the piano and girl come into view. Once everyone noticed all the Newsie boys started hollaring and whistling.

The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress that ended in the middle of her calfs. She had long brown hair with the sides pinned up. Her lips were red with lipstick. Race would have been attracted to her if he were straight.

The piano started playing a faintly familiar tune. Race pushed that sense of familiarity aside and focused on the girl on the stage. Jack and Romeo sat mext to him both had their eyes glued on the girl.

The girl opened her mouth and Race swore his heart stopped.

" _Once upon a time I would wake beside a man._

 _Who would make me feel like nothing to take him from me..."_

This girl had the most beautiful voice Race had ever heard. As beautiful as his- Race knew this song. Memories of a younger version of himself sitting at his piano with his sister writing a song popped into his mind.

Race was placed back into reality but a pair of fingers snapping in his face.

" _Once I learned how wrong I had been,_

 _That sometimes dreams can cave in..."_

"Hey Racer, you still wit us? Ya's lookin' a lil' pale." Jack asked worried.

After a moment Race replied. "I know dis song." Race said quietly, barker above a whisper.

"What?" Romeo asked confused.

" _Love will come and find me again..."_

"I know dis song!" Race said a bit louder.

"Race, dat goil up dere wrote this song. Ya could've neva hoird it nowhere." Jack tried to reason with him. In Jacks eyes Race hadn't had enough sleep last night and didn't know what he was talking about completely. But in truth, he did.

"No I know what I know and I know dis song, Jack!"

"A'right. So ya say ya know da song. Prove it." Romeo knew he had his brother there.

But Race didn't falter. He started humming the tune with the girl and his fingers mimicked the ones of the pianist.

" _Trouble is the more you deny the more you don't even try._

 _The more the world passes by in haze..."_

"How do you know dat. It's an original song." Jack tried to reason.

"I know it cause I wrote it." As he spoke Race started peaking to himself instead of the boys around him. "The accompaniment I mean. Maria wrote da lyrics. Maria..." Realization sparked through Race. "Sorella!" He exclaimed.

" _Letting go of what might have been, and letting something else in,_

 _Only then..."_

"What, Race? We can't speak Italian." Romeo said.

The boys barley noticed the song had ended and people were leaving the theater. Race shot up and ran up to Medda. Romeo and Jack heard the tail end of their conversation.

"Second room on the left, dear!"

"Thanks ya, Miss!" Race kissed her on the cheek and bolted up the stairs to the dressing rooms. He knocked on the second door to the left and waited for a response. Jack and Romeo trailed behind the excited boy, out of breath for both had just sprinted up a flight of stairs.

The door opened to reveal the singer from earlier. She was even prettier up close. Her eyes gleamed in the dim light of the dressing room hall way. Her and Race locked eyes. She stepped out of her door and closed it behind her gently.

"Maria?" Race asked, his Brooklyn accent lowered to make way for his Italian accent to take over. He hadn't noticed he had been holding his breath.

"A- Anthony?" The girl- Maria- questioned. Tears were now in both the afore mentioned eyes.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Jack and Romeo stood over to the side, utterly confused. Suddenly Race and Maria crashed together in a hug. Tears streamed down the young faces of the two embracing people.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. Race looked up. He looked confused for a second before his eyes widened slightly and he gently released Maria.

"Sorry, Maria, dis is Jack, and Romeo. I sell papes with dem at da Woild as a newsie. Dey's like brothers to me. Well along wit de otha boys o' course." He pointed it each boy respectively and used excited hand movements and facial expressions. Jack had only seen the boy this excited once before: the day Jack got famously escapedfrom the refuge.

Maria smiled warmly. Jack could tell he was falling. And fast. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Anthony while I couldn't." Maria spoke kindly.

"Anthony?" Romeo asked teasingly. "Im gonna tell all da boys dat I knows you'se real name!" Race had succeeded greatly in keeping his real name secret. Something extremely hard to do in a home full of teenage boys.

Race glared at the youngest boy in the room and Jack slapped him upside the head.

"Well if you haven't been going by Anthony, then what should I call you Mr. Higgins?" Maria then said snidely.

"Race." All three boys said in unison earring laugh from the girl and scowls from the boys.

"I'se been going by Racetrack. Race fa short."

"I'm sorry but what do ya mean dat we'se took care a 'im while you couldn't?"

"Oh!" Race smiled so wide Jack thought his head might split in half. "Jack, Romeo, I would like to introduce Miss Maria Higgins. My sister!"

 **The song Maria was singing is from Bandstand called Love Will Come And Find me Again.**


	3. The Higgins Twins

Jacks jaw dropped to the ground, his eyes wide. Race had a sister? When did this happen? He was seriously missing something here. He wasn't the only one as Romeo wasn't looking much better.

"Wha- when did dis 'appen?" Romeo said utterly confused.

Maria giggled. Soon hearing this Race smiled. Jack then realized how much her and Race looked alike. Both had round faces covered in too many freckles to count. Complimented with soft looking light pink lips, that opened up to reveal white teeth that would make a shark jealous (something uncommon for a Newsie. How does Race keep his teeth so white and still have all of them while living in the street?) To top off the official Higgins look, blue eyes were in the middle of both faces. And not just any ordinary blue. This blue sparkled when owner smiled or laughed. It was bluer than the bluest sea. The only difference between them was the color of their hair. Marias was dirty blonde and curly. Race was golden brown and in between curly and wavy. They could easily be the most striking pair in all of New York.

"It happened when we'se was born Rome."

"Oh... dat makes sense..." Romeo stared at the ground.

This only made Maria laugh more.

"Hate ta break up da siblin' reunion but we'se better git back to da boys now. Dey'll Be wonderin' where we'se been." Jack stated awkwardly.

"Speaking of da rest of da boys, would ya like to meet dem?" Race asked, smirking.

"Of course. They helped you. The least I can do is say thanks." Maria smiled again.

"Do you two mind if Maria meets da rest of da boys?" Race turned nervously to Jack and Romeo as he said this.

"Not at all. Dey'll love 'er!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright then. I'll get dressed and then we'll go!" Maria resigned back to her dressing room and Race couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"So Race, ya gots a sista?" Romeo asked walking toward his friend.

All Race could do was nod to the question. His sister was alive. _His sister was alive!_

"My sisters alive!" He muttered just loud enough for the other boys to hear. "We promised dat we'd find each otha no matta what. Oh my god. My sisters alive!" Races voice grew in volume and excitement as he spoke. His voice cracked on the last word. Tears came down his face slowly and silently.

"We'se happy fa you Racer." Jack said solemnly. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Maria then walked through her dressing room door. She wore a simple yellow dress that hit her knees. Race goofily put his arm out and said "M'lady" then proceeded to bow. Everyone laughed. Maria placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. They group talked the rest of the way to the lodging house.

When they walked through the door they were surrounded by questions. Most of them about the girl now clinging to Races arm out of slight fear of the scene around her. Jack whistled so loud it sounded like a shrek. All the boys shut up instantly leaving Race time to explain and speak.

"A'right, now I knows you'se got some questions but deys gonna haveta wait until I'm done speakin'. But in da meantime I'd like ya all ta meet Maria, my sista!" Race was practically beaming as he said the last words. All the boys ran up to him and started asking as many questions as they could.

"Ya neva told us ya had a sista Race!" Specs said.

"Ain't ya da one who was singin' at Medda's tanight?" Snipeshooter asked.

"You'se got a nice voice goily!" Finch said.

"Ya sure is pretty." Ike said.

"Yea but she's outa ya league Ike!" Mike retorted.

After all the boys had been introduced to Maria and vice versa, Jojo was next to Race.

"Ya want ta play poker Race? I'm sure I'll beat ya dis time!" Jojo said while putting his arm around Race.

"Yea right Jojo. Ya couldn't beat me ta save ya life. Now who's up for a round a poker?" Race shouted over the questions. Cheers ran throughout the lodging house as most if not all the boys sat and started the game. Race shuffled. He always shuffled. Maria sat next to him.

"So. Does da Higgins twins play poker tagether?" Romeo asked.

"No. I don't gamble. Or play cards for that matter. Never had the time to learn. And honestly, I don't thinks it's a good habit." Maria said innocently.

Race snorted. "Well dats gonna change. No sista a mine ain't gonna play poker." His cigar now had returned to his mouth making his already horrid speech even more garbled.

"In ya dreams!" Maria said mimicking Races accent.

As Race started dealing out cards, Maria reached up and stole his hat and cigar from his head and mouth stealthily.

"Hey!" Race protested. She ran around the room with the items in their respective places on her head. She was imitating Race while doing so.

"Ooh so she can pick pocket. So who taught who?" Jack said from the sidelines of the card game. Race had retrieved his stolen items and gone back to the game. Maria was sitting next to him again.

"Race taught me. But I taught him some things too. An eye for an eye wouldn't you say?"

"What'd ya teach 'im?" Blink asked.

"Don't ya dare say it." Race said from his spot at the table while looking at his cards.

"Well technically I didnt teach him. Our mom did. But I helped. We taught him to sing and dance. And play piano for that matter!"

"I'm suddenly regretting being you'se brotha." Race said snidely.

"You can sing Racer?" Jack asked. Sure the boys sang sometimes. But never enough to know who was who. And they were usually drunk.

"Pretty well actually." Maria said a grin splitting across her face as Race glared at her.

"Well, sing for us Race!" Some of the boys said.

"No" Race said simply.

"Well I know how to get him to sing."

Maria climbed on top of the table and started to sing:

" _Pardon my brashness dear. Seeing you standing here dancings more customary for a soirée!"_

Race groaned as his head fell into his hands. Him saying "I'm not singing." Was muffled by this action. All the boys were staring at Maria as she sang.

" _Isn't the band sublime and as it happens I'm just in the mood to do a two step do step out on the floor with me. I'm new here two you see. Might you be charmingly coerced. No need to be so shy take reassurence I know how to guide you through the worst steps first steps first."_

Race still wasn't buying it. Maria but her lip. Then said to her brother. "I don't remember the bridge."

"Yeah ya do ya just want me ta sing wit you'se."

"No I really don't remember it."

Race groaned knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

He quietly sang " _Why be all alone when mu-"_

"Sorry but I can't hear you! Louder Race louder!"

He repeated the line a little louder. _"Why be-"_

"I'm sorry. What was that."

He looked up at his sister, who now had her hand out in front of Race so he could grab it and come onto the table with her. He accepted her hand and sang out the next line.

" _Why be all alone when music calls!"_

Maria took over.

 _"I have nothing more or less to prove. But unless we want a party full of flowers on the walls!"_

Race joined her.

 _"Someone has to make the very first move."_

Race jumped down from the table and grabbed Maria. The started dancing across the floor while singing together.

" _Starting is daunting true trusting in something new. Fearful your luck will be reversed. But I have this feeling I'll steady you if you try. Soon you'll be dancing through rehearsed steps first step first! Ba da do ba da! First step first! First steps first!"_

The pair ended their song and dance smiling. The applaud of their friends echoing behind them. After a moment the boys resumed their card game. Race won. Like always. All the boys were blown away by Race newfound abilities and made sure he knew this before bed that night. Race slept with Maria that night, their hands intertwined under the blanket. The Higgins twins had found each other. They had found their homes. For the first time for both Race and Maria, they felt safe. But the feeling never lasts long.

 **The song is First Steps First from Bandstand. I write this late at night so sorry if it sucks. Bye!**


	4. A Normal Morning

Maria awoke to a pillow being thrown on her head. Although it was a rude awakening, she had to admit that waking up to a room full of shirtless boys was quite a treat. Luckily they all wore pants to bed.

"Oh, sorry Maria! Dat was meant fo Race. We'se gotta be up by da morning bell so dat we ain't late to distribution." The boy with the red hair said.

"I got it... Albert?" She had tried to get the names of all the boys... it didn't work as planned. Albert nodded and went to the next room over. Maria leaned over to her sleeping sibling. He looked so peaceful. Maria brushed a piece of his curly hair out of his face, marking him stir. She grabbed the pillow that had previously been thrown at her and smacked Race on the head with it.

"What da hell!" Race screamed in his now non-sleeping state. He looked around until he spotted Maria. "Your dead." He said seriously in Italian. All the boys looked around like at each other. Race could speak Italian?

Maria sat up straight. "Native tongue huh Anthony. Well, two can play that game." She said in English. "Oh but you wouldn't kill me, dear brother, for then who would embarrass you in front of all your friends?" She spoke in Italian.

"Stop speakin' gibrish!" Boots yelled.

"No!" The twins yelled in English. They then looked at each other realizing their mistake. The look on the face of twins was identical, making both laugh so hard that tears were falling from their eyes.

"It ain't gibrish Boots, it's Italian." Specs said to Boots from the other side of the room.

"Thank you, Specs." Race said in Italian.

"That dont mean I want ya ta speak in anything otha dan English! Now get up! We have papes to sell Racer!" Specs yelled pulling the blanket off Race.

Race grumbled as he got out of bed and put on a shirt.

"Yeah, yeah." Specs said putting an arm around Race which earned him a glare from the boy. "Ya know ya love me!"

"In ya dreams Specy." Race said pulling himself out of the playful embrace of the slightly older boy. "Plus, Ima taken man!" He dramatically walked over to Maria- who had been watching the scene in amusement- and draped himself over her.

"In _your_ dreams dear brother." Maria pushed him off her and he fell to the floor. While on the ground he posed even more dramatically.

"Why God? Why will no one love me?" Race said. Every person in the room rolled their eyes.

"Why don' ya go ta Spot? 'E loves ya!" Romeo said on his way out the door.

"Ooh," Maria said gossipy, "Who's Spot? Is he cute?" All the boys faces bacame shocked. Even Race's. Realizing her mistake she quickly followed her previous statement. "I'm sorry I know that liking the same gender is frowned upon by some people. I just don't think that it-"

She was cut off my Blink. "Maria!" She looked at him. "It's fine. Lots of da boys here are... together." He grabbed another one of the boys hands. Mush, she thought the boys name was.

"Yeah. Me an' Blinky Boy 'ere are more dan friends. Not shy 'bout it either!" To prove his point Mush pulled Blinks face to his and kissed him square on the lips. None of the boys seemed phased so Maria visibly relaxed. Once pulled away Mush looked at her. "Jist don' go shoutin' it from da rooftops ya hear? Most a us already got reasons ta be in da Refuge. Don' need anoder one!"

Maria nodded and smiled at the love birds. The boys continued on their morning process as if nothing had happened. She walked over to Race. He smiled at her while putting on his cap and grabbing a cigar.

"You smoke now." Maria observed.

Race looked at the object in his hand. He smiled at it and fiddled with it. Most of the boys had left the room.

"Nah," Race said still looking at the cigar. "I ain't a smoka. Jist sentimental, dats all."

They were alone in the bunk room. All of the boys had gone down stairs. Maria gave him a look nodding. _Go on._

"The kid who found me afta I left home. He gave me my first cigar. Neva smoked any a 'em. Put 'em in me moth an all but neva light it." He looked up at Maria for the first time. All she saw was love for this mysterious boy in his eyes. "Spot. Dats 'is name." She smiled. The boys had talked about a Spot previously. "An before ya go hollerin' bout it, yea, I like 'im." The words _love him_ were left unsaid by the boy who now was once again looking at the tobacco in his hands. He placed the item in his pocket and turned to his sister. "So, I should be takin' ya back ya whererva you'se staying."

"I want to go with you." Maria said. These boys- although she had been introduced to them- were still a mystery to her.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry but did ya jist say ya wanna go wit me?"

"Yes. I want to see you life. I've missed most of your life and you've missed most of mine. We should catch up. Alone." Race looked at her. He subconsciously reached into his pocket and grabbed the cigar, placing it in his mouth. He didn't even realize he had done it. Placing the item in his mouth is second nature to him it seemed.

Race sighed. "A'right," Maria cheered. "Before ya get too excited ya gotta know dat dere ain't gon be much time fo talkin'. I gotta woik to eat and have a bed ta sleep in."

Too bubbly to really comprehend what was being said, Maria nodded and didn't realize how serious her brother was being.

"Racer! Ya betta get down hea or else you'se gon be left behind. Sista or no sista!"

"A'right, a'right. We'de comin'!" Race yelled down. He rolled his eyes. "So needy!" He muttered, barley audible but loud enough to make Maria giggle at the remark.

"You betta believe it!" Jack yelled.

A shocked expression went across Race's face. "How?"

"You will never know my secrets, Higgins! Now get you'se asses down 'ere so we can leave!"

"Best to not keep the man waiting!" Maria said. An idea popped into her head. A smirk spread across her face. "I'll race you!" She took off down the stairs.

"Oh, you'se so dead now!"

 **This is such a filler chapter I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't been updateing, I've been really busy lately. I just finished performing Bye Bye Birdie and am now performing My Son Pinocchio. I haven't slept in a week. It's great. Have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be better!**


	5. Damn Delanceys

All the Newsies waited outside for the twins. When they _finally_ walked out of the lodging house with Jack Maria was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a plaid brown and black vest, and a pair of trousers with suspenders. Jack had told her to change before they left for Races selling Spot was in Brooklyn and Jack didn't trust her to be safe as a girl.

While she was changing, Race was pulled aside by Jack.

"You sure youse ok wit her goin ta Brooklyn wit youse? I know ya know ya way around da place and you can keep 'er safe but dis is Brooklyn we'se talkin' bout here. Not 'Hattan." Jack's face was concerned as he said this.

"I'm sure Jacky-boy. We'se'll be fine." Race face grew in seriousness and he leaned in and whispered to the oldest boy in the room. "But if sometin' does 'appen, it'll be me dat it 'happens to. If I can't, keep 'er safe Jack. A'right?"

"Alright Race." Jack answered grudgingly. Race nodded his head in thanks. Maria walked into the room. She was wearing one of Race's old outfits that had long outgrew him and didn't fit any of the other boys. Her hair was braided and resting on her shoulder.

"Well don' you look like a real Newsie." Race remarked. "Just needs one more ting." He searches through a trunk in the corner of the room and pulled out a hat. "Now you'se a Newsie."

"Come on ya lugs, we'se gonna be late and da boys ain't gonna wait for us."

"Ya still sure you'se wanna go Maria? I ain't so sure I am. I mean-" As Race was voicing his opinion, Maria cut him off.

"Yes Anthony, I'm sure. Now as I said before let's go!" Race and Jack shared a look behind the determined young woman.

The boys arrived at the distribution center just in time to see the headline go up. All the boys crammed against the gate, waiting for the man to write in chalk how much pay they would get today. _"Factory on 21st Street to Close!"_ Specs read the words out loud and all the boys groaned.

"Come on, we had a bad headline yesterday too!" Blink complained.

As the boys complained about the headline, chatted about random things and ruffhoused, two figures approached the gate.

Race caught sight of them first. "Dear me, I tink someone's dog may have dumped its last meal on the ground in front of us. It's up ta you to decide which end it came out of! Or is it jist da Delancey's?" All the boys erupted into laughter as the Delancey Brothers opened the gates and glared at the boy who taunted them.

The older one reached through the gate and grabbed the front of Race's shirt, pulling their faces togeather so they were eye to eye. "Watch ya mouth Higgins!" He growled.

"Why, I love ya too, Morris. But it ain't anywhere close to Valentine's Day." Race smirked as he said this. A rumble of ohhs were heard from the crowd of rowdy kids behind them. Morris shoves Race back into said crowd of adolescents with a sneer. Mush was behind Race and steadied him when he was forced back into the crowd.

The gate was then opened by the brothers. All the boys filed out while Morris and Oscar monitored them. The boys muttered to themselves as they passed them. Race waited behind for Maria who looked at him extremely confused.

"Who?"

"Jist da Delancey Braddahs. Always lookin to cause trouble. Always a pain in te ass." He muttered the last part under his breath.

The pair walked out of the gate close to the end of the line, the only ones behind them were Mush and Blink. As they walked past the Delanceys, Morris kicked Race in the back, successfully knocking the boy to the ground. Oscar had grabbed Maria by the collar (not knowing she was a girl as her outfit was one of a newsies) and pulled his arm back, ready to puch her. Blink and Mush sprang into action, ripping Oscar away from Maria and pulling her away from the brawl.

All the while, Race had turned onto his back in an attempt to get up, but Morris had put his knees on the sides of his arm, effectively holding them in place. Race was now on the ground and unable to move with Morris basically _sitting_ on top of him. Before Blink or Mush could get to him Morris had punched Race in the jaw.

 _Then_ Morris was pulled off of Race, who stayed on the ground. Maria raced **(ha)** over to him and helped him to his feet. Blink and Mush had given the brothers a good soaking and were now walking over to the twins. Maria poked at the already forming bruise on her brothers cheek, making him wince and suck in a breath. The brothers hobbled past and glared at the group. Race lunged at them and they ran to the line of paper boys waiting to get their papers.

"Drop it Race. 'Cmon, Guys. Let's get our papes and move on. Ya still gotta gets yaselves ta brookl'n." Mush said solemnly.

"A'right." Race muttered, mimicking his sister by poking at his jawline, making him wince once again.

 **I haven't been that into writing lately so if this seems rushed or something it's because of that. Also my swim coach decided that we needed swim practice over break. And I got my contacts yesterday and my eyes still. Hurt. My Christmas was literally RENT. I got a book written by Anthony Rapp, the libretto, and the piano music book thingy. Welp happy new year fansies. Sees yas laters. (Wtf was that? Idek anymore. I'm too tired for this schnitzel.)**


	6. Papers and Alleyways

All the boys had lined themselves up at the window to buy there papers for the day. The line started with Jack, who had been the first out of the gate. Those who had just been in the brawl had just walked into the sight of the rest of the boys, following a limping pair of brothers. Not many of the boys noticed their tardy arrival, except for Jack. Not wanting to forfeit his spot in the front of the semi-straight Jack just gave Race an inquisitive look, glancing at the Delanceys. Race just nodded, him, Maria, Blink and Mush taking a place at the end of the line.

"Dat's Weasel at da winda ova dere. His real name is Mr. Wiesel but no one calls 'im dat." Race explained to Maria.

The line moved at a good speed and soon enough so Blink and Mush had gotten their 50 papers and moved out of the way to read them to the best of their abilities. Race went up to the window and slammed down his money. "75 papes Weasel."

After he was given the amount of newspapers he asked for he started to walk away- Maria in tow the girl feeling ever so slightly out of place.

The twins sat on a cart while the rest of the boys mingled. Unlike most of them, Race had yet to take a single one of his papers.

"I was listening and most of the boys got 50 papers. Why'd you get 75?"

"50 fa me ta sell an 25 fa youse, dependin day it's ya foist time." Race answered, smiling. After a minute all the boys started to leave the center. "C'mon. We'se gotta get ta Brooklyn." He stood and helped Maria down from the wagon.

The whole way to Brooklyn was filled with laughs as the twins told jokes about the portion of their lives the other had missed. They stopped on a street corner that Maria didn't recognize. Race had said it was next to Sheepshead Racetrack and that he'd sold here since he first became a newsie. He said that's what had gotten him the name Racetrack. There was a bench right next to them where Race laid the bag of papers he had been carrying for the past 3 hours and then sat.

"So? What do we do now?" Maria asked sitting down and resting her tired feet.

"We get up." Race said, that damn cigar messing with his speech. He stood and grabbed a paper from his bag. "Just do what I do and you'll get da hang o' it!"

Maria nodded in agreement and grabbed a paper from the bench. Race mumbled to himself for a moment before he raised the paper high over head and yelled into the crowd. "Factory on 21st street burned to the ground!"

"I thought the headline was that the factory closed. Not that it was burned down."

"Sometimes ya gotta spice up tings a bit. Not one Newsie I know uses the actual headline. Most a da time it's based on da real headline but sometimes some a da boys come up with some real dooseys." Race laughed remembering the time one of the littles had made up a headline about a monster found on the steeets of Manhattan. "Well, give it a try. Look through youse pape, find a headline ya like an' use ya's imagination!"

"Alright." Maria skimmed through her paper until she found something that looked like she could come up with a lie that might convince some people. _Well here goes nothing._ She thought as she yelling into the crowd. "New kind of disease found! Learn how to protect your family!"

A group of men walked up to her and payed her the pennies, taking her papers in return. "Not bad fo a beginner. What headline was that? I might have ya steal dat one."

"It said something about the mayor getting a cold on page 2." Race didn't look at it- which Maria thought was odd- and laughed.

"I gotta say, dats some a da quickest improving of truth I've eva seen. With some training youse might be as good as me one day!" He put his cigar in his mouth and yelled another headline, Maria following suit.

Soon there were only 2 papers left. Race let Maria sell them and they were gone rather quickly. Suddenly Maria heard a voice behind them.

"So who's ya little friend here Higgins?" The voice asked. It sounded intimidating and strong. Something she would be afraid of. Maria spun around and was met with something she might have been afraid of were she 3 feet shorter. The boys was short, but muscular. He had black hair and brown eyes.

Race had also turned around. But not as hastily or frightened as Maria. "Oh, hey Spot. Dis is Maria. Maria dis is Spot."

Maria remembered the boys talking about Race's crush on a boy named Spot. Because she wasn't as derogatory, she had no trouble with this. Unlike most of the world. But she had to admit, this boy was handsome. She could see why her brother liked him. Hell, even _she_ thought he was pretty and had almost never been attracted to anyone her life.

"Maria? Race I tink youse need to get your eyes checked cause dats a boy. Is it some sort a nickname a somethin'?"

"Nah. She my twin sister. We just didn't want 'er coming' ya Brooklyn as a goil. Ya knows why." Race said while putting the bag over his head and taking out his money to count the days earnings.

"Nice to meet you, Spot. Race told me about you. I believe he said you here the first person to take him in. Thank you for caring for him." Maria said sticking her hand out for him to shake, which he accepted.

"Da pleasure is mine Miss. Higgins." He kissed her hand. Race cleared his throat.

"Sorry but we'se better get goin back to hattan. I'de gotta getcha back ya Medda's, Maria." Race said. Spot nodded at him.

"Ya betta Be here tomorra night Higgins! Ace still tinks he c'n beat ya in poker."

"Really? Dat nut job? Well I'll be dere 100% ya teach 'im a lesson! See ya tomorra, Spottie." Race Spot in his hand and put it out for Spot to shake.

"Don' call me dat. See ya tomorra Racer. Later Miss." He tipped his hat to Maria with a smile

"Call me Maria. Please." She retuned the smile and joined Race in walking back to Medda's Theater.

After crossing the bridge and walking halfway to the theater, the twins started feeling like someone was following them. The walk had been quiet. Both of them felt uneasy, though neither of them said anything. Until they were 3 blocks away from Medda's was a sound uttered from either of them.

"Is it jist me or does it feel like deres sometin' behind us?" Race asked quietly, as if he was trying to keep the pristine almost silence of the street.

"It's not just you." Maria answered just as quietly. "Let's just go faster, ok?"

Race nodded and stated to move faster, Maria doing the same. The person behind them did the same. Soon enough the twins were running.

"Over there!" Race said gesturing to a nearby alley. They ran into it thinking it might gain them some time from running. Race leaned against the wall and panted, Maria doing the same on the opposite wall.

"That was close!" Maria said in between breaths.

"Yes it was." Said a voice from the mouth of the alleyway. Neither of the twins had noticed the dead end at the other side of the alley. They were trapped. Race jumped in front of Maria, blocking her.

"Who are ya an' what da youse want?" Race asked, puffing out his chest, trying to be menacing.

"Oh, Anthony. I thought you would have recognized me. Can't a father see his children?" It all snapped into place as the man stepped into the light. He was In fact the twins father. Race's eyes widened out of fear. Only when Maria gripped his hand did he realize he was shaking. Only 2 things scared him this much. The man in front of him and the refuge.

"And I'm not here to do anything. Yet." He took a step closer, making the terrified children step back. "But keep an eye out. I'll see you later bambini." And then he left. Race and Maria just stood there.

"C-c'mon. Let's get ya back ta Medda's." Race said as he stuffed his cigar in his mouth. He started chewing on it as he walked out of the alley with Maria's hand still in his.

When they made it to Medda's Maria went up the stairs to the door to knock, but turned around and planted a kiss on Races forehead. "Stai al sicuro, Antonio"

"Stai al sicuro, Maria" Race returned and then made his way to he lodging house.

M


	7. I’m Scared

Race trudged back to the lodging house, face pale and hands shaking slightly with fear. The encounter with his father had shooken him up to the point where every noise that echoed through the close!to empty streets of New York at midnight scarred him. He had put on a face for Maria to try and stomp out any fear that she may have had. But in truth, during their goodbyes Race was petrified.

 _What had my father meant he wasn't there to do anything? What was he going to do? Oh god, oh god, oh god! Calm down, Antonio!_

The mantra of questions and chastising himself for worrying about what was to come stopped when Race realized he was in front of the lodging house. Relief flooded through him at the sight of the old, beaten up, wooden door. He didn't know how long he had stoood there, staring at the door before he let himself inside to see almost of the boys had gone to bed, leaving only Jack and Crutchie.

They sat at the table. Jack drawing something that none of the boys but Crutchie would ever see. Crutchie sat reading one of the books the nuns had given them. Race just stood in the doorway, all of the emotions that he had suppressed hitting him at once. The door closed behind him, making just enough noise to be heard. Jack spun around.

"Where da hell were ya Race? Jesus Christ, ya scared da livin' shit outta us kid! Do ya even know wha time it is?!" Jack reprimanded, turning around in his seat to get a better look at Race. He gasped at what he saw.

Crutchie had also gotten a good look at Race at this point. "Oh my god Race! What happened? Your as pale as a ghost!"

"And ya hands is shakin'!"

Race's eyes were glued to a part of the floor that had been stained from one of the many Newsboy prank wars. When he did look up, he saw the concerned faces of Crutchie and Jack staring back at him.

"Why are youse cryin Racer?" He hadn't known he was crying until now. A hand went up to feel his cheek, which was indeed wet. Race broke down, not being able to keep him emotions down any longer. Sobs fell from his lips and more tears traced down his cheeks.

Crutchie was quick to react and grabbed his crutch and hobbled as fast as he could over to Race, Jack grabbed another chair and pulled it out for Race to sit in, then went to assist Crutchie by help Race walk to the table and sit in the chair. They sat down beside him, Crutchie on his right and Jack on his left.

In a hushed tone Jack broke the silence that had only held Race's sobs. "Tell us what happened, kid."

Race quieted down his crying enough so he could speak, though he was still interrupted by his own tears. Crutchie placed a comforting hand on his back, urging him to go on. "Ise had ta's walk Maria back to Medda's after we was done sellin'. W-we thought someone was followin' us so's we walked fasta ta get to Medda's. He followed us into an alley and told us to keep an eye out. He's gonna do sometin' Jack, I know 'e is!"

"Who's gonna do somethin', Race?"

"Me fadda. He found us. I don't know what he's plannin' on doin' but he's gonna do sometin', Jack. I ran away from him for a reason. And now knowin' dat he knows where I am... I'm scared"

Race let out a gut-wrenching sob. Jack enveloped him is his arms and Race cryed into his shirt. He placed a hand on the back of his head and rocked him back and forth. Crutchie still had his hand on Race's back and started rubbing slow circles and whispering comforting words.

Soon Race's sobs turned into sniffles, and then into silence. Race had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid." Crutchie murmured, softly stroking Race's hair, making the sleeping boy unknowingly lean towards the touch from Jacks embrace. "He's had a long day, ain't he, Jack?"

Jack hummed. "He's exhausted, the little bugger. Ima take 'im upstairs so's he c'n sleep. Den I'm headin' up ya da penthouse. Ya comin'?"

"Yea, in a minute. I'm gonna finish dis chapta and den I'll come up." Crutchie settled down and picked up his book where he left off and continued to read.

Jack shifted Race in his grasp so he was holding him bridal style. Race adapted to the new position by fisting his hand is Jacks shirt and nuzzling his face into Jacks shoulder. Jack walked up the stairs to the bunk room and deposited Race on his bed quietly, trying not to wake the mass of sleeping boys. Thankfully, Race's bunk was on the bottom so Jack didn't have to try and climb up the ladder with Race in his arms.

After Race was settled on his bed with his threadbare blanket and makeshift pillow (it was a mass of shirts and other articles of clothing that had too many holes in them to wear.) Jack kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight, Racetrack" he whispered.

When Jack got up to "The Penthouse," Crutchie was already lying down, looking up at the stars. Jack settled down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yea, Crutch?"

"What're we gonna do 'bout Race's dad?" His voice was slurred with sleep, but by the time of his voice it was obvious that he had been thinking about this and it was preventing him from sleep.

"I don't know, kid. But, we'll figure sometin' out."

"A'right. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Crutchie."

 ** _In my mind Jack calls everyone "kid." I'm back... -ish. But here's a cute little chapter for y'all. Also guess who this girl saw over February Break? He's a Newsie. Leave your guesses in the comments and I'll tell you when I next update. And if no one leaves a comment I won't tell you. (Never mind I probably will.) Well, goodbye and have a nice day!_**


End file.
